Měsíc s dítětem
by OMiyu-chanO
Summary: Co se všechno může stát při obyčejném hlídání dítěte.
1. Chapter 1

Bylo obyčejné zimní odpoledne. Ve vesnici ukryté v listí po dlouhých letech opět sněžilo. Dvě mladé ženy se bavili s hrnkem horkého saké v ruce, uvnitř květinářství. Abych byla konkrétní byly to Ino s TenTen. Bavily se o novinkách nejen v Konoze, ale i za jejich hranicemi-prostě drbaly.

,,Hele Ino nevíš co je na tom pravdy, že chce Tsunade předat svůj post Narutovi?,'' ptala se zvědavě TenTen své blonďaté kamarádky.

,,Taky jsem to slyšela, ale prý chce ještě chvíli čekat. Stejně na to už tak dlouho čeká-a když už je řeč o Narutovi. Já už se nevydržím dívat nato, jak kolem sebe s Hinatou krouží a ani jeden není schopen to mu druhému říct co k sobě cítí.'' Změnila směr rozhovoru Ino.

,,Máš pravdu. Nejsi sama. Hinata ho miluje už tak dlouho a pořád mu to neřekla. Naruto si zas nechce přiznat, že ho hodně zajímá.Oba jsou už dospělí, ale spíš mi připadají jako dva puberťáci. ''

,,Mám nápad. Tsunade-sama už taky nebaví ty Narutovy věčné nálady. Půjdem za ní možná nám pomůže dát ty dva konečně dohromady.''

,,Jsi geniální Ino! Určitě ji něco napadne.''

Mezitím přišli zákazníci. Byla sice zima, ale i tak mělo květinářství Yamanaka pořád zákazníky.

,,Víš co? Zastavím se pro tebe, až tady skončím a půjdeme společně za Hokage.''

,,Jo jasně. Tak zatím.'' Drdůlkatá kunoichi se rozloučila se svou blonďatou kamarádkou a vešla do kruté zimy.

O dvě hodiny později klepala Ino na dvěře TenTennina domu a klepala zimu. Ten Ten ihned otevřela dvěře.

,,Jé ahoj Ino. Počkej jen si vezmu bundu.'' Ino jen kývala a poskakovala na místě. O chvilku později klepali na dvěře pracovny Hokage.

,,Dále,'' ozvalo se a Ino s Ten Ten vstoupili do místnosti.

,,Dobrýd den Tsunade-sama. Doufáme, že nerušíme.'' Pozdravila Ten Ten.

,,Ach, Ino a TenTen. Samozřejmě, že nerušíte. Posaďte se.'' Ukázala na pohovku a sama už seděla naproti nim s horkým saké v ruce. Byla tam i Shizune rovněž se saké v ruce.

,, Co potřebujete?,'' zeptala se Tsunade a nabídla jim šálek saké.

,,Víte...,''začala Ino. ,,...potřebujeme s něčím pomoct. Jde o Naruta a Hinatu. Jistě víte jaká je mezi nimi situace a my bychom vás chtěli požádat o pomoc.''

,,Nechápu jak můžu v tomhle pomoct.''

,,Mohla bystě jim dát nějakou delší společnou misi, nebo tak něco. Už jsem vyzkoušely všechno, ale bylo to beznadějné.,''pokračovala TenTen. Shizune automaticky vztala a podala Tsunade papíry s misemi.

,,Nic tady pro ně nemám,'' řekla po chvíli Tsunade. Ino a TenTen sklamaně svěsily hlavy. V tu chvíli se v kanceláři objevil jeden ANBU.

,,Bože to neumíte používat dveře! Co kdybych byla nahá!,'' rozkřičela se Tsunade.

,,Omlouvám se Hokage-sama. Toto vám posílá velitelka. Je to prý vážné.'' ANBU podal Tsunade svitek a zmizel. Ihned ho otevřela a usmála se.

,,Myslím, že tu mám něco pro ty dva. Velkitelka musí opustit asi na měsíc vesnici a potřebuje pohlídat dítě. Žádá někoho spolehlivého.'' Ino s TenTen trochu nadzvedly obočí.

,,Velitelka má dítě?,'' zeptala se Ino.

,,Ano má asi dva roky. Zavřeme'je na měsíc do jednoho domu a neříkejte mi, že to nevyjde.''

Ino s TenTen přikývli. Ještě chvíli klábosili a pozdě v noci se rozešly domů.


	2. Chapter 2

Dalšího dne ráno si Tsunade zavolala první Hinatu. Ta to vzala celkem s klidem, ale divila se, proč ji to velkitelka neřekla sama, když u ní včera byla. Tsunade se trochu zakoktala a řekla, že si na to vzpoměla až pozdě večer. Hinata jen pokrčila rameny a šla na určené místo.

Naruto zrovna trénoval, když ho vyrušila Shizune.

,,Dobrýden Shizune-neechan. Má pro mě bábi nějakou super obtížnou misi?,'' zeptal se s radostí Naruto.

,,Jdi za ní a uvidíš.''

,,Je sice dospělej, ale pořád stejnej,'' říkala si v duchu Shizune.

Během chvilky byl Naruto u Tsunade v kanceláři.

,,Tak jakou máš pro mě misi Tsunade no baa-chan?,'' řekl Naruto hned co vstoupil do kanceláře. Naší milé Hokage naskočila na čele žíla a měla chuť ho praštit, ale řekla si, že to je proto, aby byl klid.

,,Budeš hlídat dítě velitelky ANBU,'' řekla mu bez okolků. Naruto vytřeštil oči a začal vřeštět.

,,COŽE??? Já jsem jonin a brzo budu Hokage a mám hlídat něčí dítě!,'' křičel Naruto.

Tsunade naskočila ještě větší žíla a drtila propisku.

,,To není jen tak něčí dítě Naruto!,'' prskala Tsunade.

,, Velitelka musí na misi a nemůže vzít dítě s sebou. Hodně lidí po ní jde, a proto potřebuje někoho dostatečně silného na hlídání, aby ho dokázal uchránit!'' Naruto se trochu uklidnil, protože nechtěl dostat ránu.

,,Ale já vůbe nevím, jak se o takové děcko starat ,'' řekl už klidněji Naruto.

,,Nebudeš na to sám. Bude tam s tebou Hinata.'' Naruto polkl a rozbušilo se mu srdce.

,,Měsíc s Hinatou v jednom domě? Co, když se něco stane? Ne na co to zas myslím.''

Tsunade se ušklíbla.

,,Můžeš jít. Dám ti adresu, ale nikdo o ní nesmí vědět jenom vydva a samozřejmě já.'' Dala mu lísteček a poslala ho pryč.

Hinata byla zrovna na cestě do domu velitelky a tu potkala Ino s TenTen a slyšela jak si o něčem povídají.

,,Myslíš, že to vyjde?,''ptala se Ino TenTen.

,,Musí. Toto je poslední možnost. Jestli tohle nevyjde tak je to v kýbllu.''

,,Ahoj holky. Nové drby? Nebo jste si otevřeli dohazovací kancelář?,'' pozdravila je nahlas Hinata až obě nadskočily.

,,Jé heh, ahoj Hin. Jak pak se máš? Kdepak nic takovýho. Jenom si tak povídáme,'' odpověděla Ino a přitom se škrábala na zátylku.

,,Nebojte nic nikomu neřeknu. Pokud to ovšem není o mě.''

,,N-ne to vžádném, případě.''

,,No dobře. Tuhle mi Tsunade dala jako misi hlídat dítě. Myslela jsem prvně, že si ze mě dělá šprťouchlata, ale vypadala vážně. Myslela jsem, že vždcky hlídají dva, ale nic mi neřekla. No já musím tak pa.'' Hinata se s nimi rozloušila a šla dál.

,,Kuso! Musí zrovna teď začít sněžit,'' zaklel si pro sebe Naruto, když byl na cestě na zmíněnou adresu.

,,Hmm tady by to někde mělo být. Á tu to je!'' Zaklepal na dveře.

,,Kdo to může být?,'' říkala si pro sebe Hinata. Otevřela dveře a zůstalá stát s pootevřenou pusou.

,,Naruto-kun, co tady děláš?''

,,No...eh...máme spolu hlídat nějaký mrně, ne?,'' řekl trochu nejistě Naruto.

,,Ach tak. Tsunade-sama mi neřekla, že tu budeš i ty. No tak pojď dovnitř ať tam nemrzneš.'' Mírně se červenala, ale nešlo to vidět, protože už byla tma.

Naruto se rozhlédl po domě. Byl dost velký a útulně zařízený. Z horního patra se ozval dětský pláč. Hinata tam ihned šla a za chvíli se objevila s plačícím dítětem v rukách.

,,Tohle je Yuki'' Hinata mu ji ukázala. Měla bledou pleť a světlé vlásky. Jak uviděla Naruta zatáhla ho za vlasy a začala se smát.

,,Au.'' Hinata se tomu chichotala.

,,Je to k smíchu?''

,,Ne vůbec.'' Nauto se jen ušklíbl a znova se podíval na Yuki. Přepadl ho zláštní pocit jaký ještě nidky nezažil.

,,Už si jedl?,''zpetala se ho Hinata.

,,Ne, proč?.''

,,V kuchyni je udělané jídlo tak si vem. Já půjdu nahoru, kdybys mě hledal.'' Stím odešla nahoru a nechala Naruta samotného.

Najedl se a šel se podívat nahoru. Vstoupil do prvních dveří a uviděl spící Hinatu a vedle ni Yuiki. Jen se pro sebe usmál a sám šel do vedlejší místnosti.


	3. Chapter 3

Hinatu uprostřed noci vzbudil pláč Yuki. Chvíli se rozhlížela, kde to valstně je a potom se zvedla z postele, vzala Yukido náručí a sešla dolů do kuchyně. Chvíli se přehrabovala v lednici a potom vytáhla láhev s mlékem.

,,Musíš chvilku počkat. Nemůžeš to pít studené.'' Mluvila na Yuki a snažila se ji trochu utěšit.

Naruta probudil hluk. Vzal si kunai v domění, že to je nějaký zloděj a pomalu se plížil do kuchyně.

,,Ha! A mám tě ty zloději. Mám kunai a nebojím se ho použít!,'' zakřičel Naruto, když vtrhnul do kuchyně. Hinata nadskočila a vykřikla.

,,Naruto co to děláš?! Chceš, abych dostala infarkt?!''

,,P-promiň Hinato. Myslela jsem si, že to je zloděj,'' omlouval se Naruto.

,,Myslím, že to tady je někomu k smíchu.'' Ukázala Hinata na Yuki, která se smála jako řehtačka.

,,Co tady vlastně děláš?,''zeptal se Naruto dost hloupě.

,,Mno...Yuki je ještě moc malá na to, aby jedla jako my.''

,, Jo aha. Myslím že tam něco skače v tom hrnci.'' Upozornil Naruto. Hinata se podívala na láhev, která poskakovala ve vodě. Ihned ji zastavila a vytáhla ji ven.

,,Super teď zas musím čekat než se to zchladí.'' Mezitím co Hinata klela se Naruto podíval na Yuki, která se usmívala jako měsíček na hnoji. Najednou se ozval zvuk vycházejíci z plinek Yuki a smrad.

,,Hinato? Myslím, že se poto-víš co.'' Řekl Naruto se zkřiveným obličejem.

,,Támhle jsou plíny tak bys ji mohl přebalit.'' Naruto polkl. Vůbec nevěděl jak se takové dítě přebaluje.

,,Jsem přeci Uzumaki Naruto. Jednoho dne se stanu Hokagem. Co může být na tokévém přebalování těžké.''

Hinata tušila, že to pravděpodobně nebude umět. Dívala se co se stane.

,,Fuj! To není možné. Já se zblázním.'' Křičel Naruto.

Hinata se jen potichu chichotala. Naruto chtěl Yuki hned nasadit novou, ale Hinata ho zastavila.

,,Musíš ji utřít. Ukaž já to udělám.'' Naruto s ochotou k tomu Hinatu pustil. Zachvíli s tím byla hotová.

,,Jsem strašný. Dokážu se pobít s bandou padouchů a oddělá mě tohle.'' Řekl zahanbeně Naruto.

,,Neboj naučím tě to.'' Usmála se na něj.

,,Je úžasná. Pořád se na mě usmívá. Jestli se bude pořád na mě dívat těmi svými kukadly tak to nedopadne moc dobř! Proč mě pořád napadají takové myšlenky.'' U Naruta v mysli se odehrával boj. Jedna jeho část chtěla říct co k Hinataě cítí, ale druhá se bála. A ta byla prozatím silnější.

,,Naruto-kun děje se něco?''

,,Ne, proč?''

,,Jen, že ses na mě tak upřeně díval a pak jsi třásl hlavou.''

,,Jen jsem přemýšlel.''

Yuki na sebe začala upozrňovat. Znova začal plakat a dožadovala se svojí láhve.

,,Pojď sem maličká. Tu máš.'' Hinata si s ní sedla na židli a Yuki hned začala hltat. Naruto si sedl naproti nim a pozoroval je. Zase cítil ten zvláštní pocit.

,,Jednou bych chtěl mít takovou rodinu. Proč zrovna teď, začínám mít ten pocit. Ani nevím, jestli mě má Hinata ráda.''

,,Nejde o to jestli tě má ráda, ale o něco víc, že kluku?''

,,Kyuubi. Dlouho ses neozval. Možná, ale kdo jsem já. Nemohli bychom být spolu.''

,,Ale mohli. Ty se jen tomu vyhýbáš. Jsi přece syn Namikaze Minata a budeš další vám nestojí v cestě jenom ty sám.'' Ukončil Kyuubi rozhovor.

Hinata pozvedla hlavu a setkala se s Narutovým pohledem. Dívala se do jeho uklidnujících modrých očí a on se díval do jejich. Trvalo to jenom asi pět vteřin a Hinata svůj pohled odvrátila zpět k Yuki.

,,Já to nevydržím. Budu tu sním měsíc sama. Když se dívám do těch jeho očí hned se mi rozbuší srdce a chce skočit k němu.''

Yuki mezitím už dopila a usnula. Naruto s Hinatou šli mlčky každý do svého pokoje. Každý přemýšlel o tom druhém a stěmy myšlenkami oba usnuli.


	4. Chapter 4

ší den se Naruto učil jak se starat o malé dítě. Hinata se hodně nasmála při Narutových pokusech o vyměnění plínky. Po třech hodinách už to Naruto ovládal levou zadní.  
,,Zajímalo by mě jak tohle zvládá Shikamaru a k tomu má za zády Temari.'' Smál se Naruto.  
,,Temari říkala, že mu ji málem nasadil na hlavu.'' Naruto se smál jak pominutý, když si to představil. Yuki dostala zase hlad a Naruto se nabídl, že ji nakrmí. Hinata se na ně dívala a usmívala se při tom, ale po chvíli ji úsměv z tváře zmizel.  
,,Měla bych mu to říct? Poslední tři roky to bylo mezi námi jiné něž kdysi. Zdá se mi, že si jsme čím dál tím blíž, ale já to prostě nedokážu. Proč s tím má takový problém? Mám měsíc na to abych mu to řekla. Jestli ne, tak už nikdy.''

,,Hinato? Stalo se něco? Držím ji špatně?,'' ptal se Naruto.  
,,Ne. Proč?''  
,,Tvůj výraz v obličeji se změnil. Chtěl bych se tě na něco zeptat.''  
,,Že by?''  
,,Myslíš, že bych byl dobrým otcem?'' Hinata zrovna tuhle otázku nečekala, ale i tak se usmála.  
,,Naruto... neznám nikoho, kdo by měl takovou starost o ostatní. V každém z lidí, se kterými si se setkal něco zanecháváš. Působíš na ně zváštní silou. Každému ochotně pomůžeš i když nevíš co je zač. Myslím si, že budeš výborný otec. '' Celou dobu se mu dívala do jeho nebesky modrých očí. Když domluvila sklonila hlavu a mírně se začervenala.  
,,Děkuji ti. Moc to pro mě znamená. Hlavně, když to slyším od tebe. Hodně jsi se změnila, ale i přes to ti zůstala tvoje stydlivost a to červenání a to mám na tobě rád. Jsi jiná než ostatní. Kdyby tady místo tebe byla Sakura asi by mě umlátila.'' Usmál se na ni svým typyckým úsměvem. Yuki už pomalu usínala.  
,,Je stašně roztomilá, ale je i strašně aktivní. Pořád mě tahá za vlasy.''  
,,Máš pravdu je trochu jako ty.A Naruto...''  
,,Hmm?''  
,,Měla bych zajít něco nakoupit, protože tady už nic není.'' Naruto si až teď uvědomil, že lednice je plná láhví a není ta nic na jídlo.  
,,Kdo tam zajde?''  
,,Já půjdu. Potřebuju se trošku projít. Zvádněš to tu sní?''  
,,Jo jasně. Teď spí, takže to zvládnu dattebayo!'' Vykřikl Naruto, ale ne moc nahlas, aby neprobudil Yuki.

Hinata se vydala ven. Zrovna přestalo sněžit. Všude kolem pobíhali geninové a odhrnovali sníh. I když byla pořádná zima měla tohle počasí ráda. Nikdy v Konoze nezažila sníh a ten měla hodně ráda.

Cestou zpět se stavila za Ino a TenTen. Věděla, že budou zase spolu v květinářství a drbat.  
,,Ahoj holky? Jak se máte?'' Pozdravila je.  
,,Jé čau Hinato. My se mámě fajn, že jo TenTen. Ale jak se máš ty? Co hlídání?,''zeptala se okatě Ino. Hinata si od začátku myslela, že v tom mají ty dvě prsty, ale nebyla si tím jistá.  
,,Mě je taky fajn. Malá je úžasná. Ale nejsem na ní sama. Tsunade poslala ještě Naruta. Nevím proč, ale alespoň se nenudím. Nemáte náhodou v tomhle prsty?''  
,,A-ale jak si tohle můžeš myslet?,'' snažila se to nějak ukecat TenTen.  
,,Normálně. Není to poprvé co byste udělali něco takového. Tohle je ale fakt to nejlepší co vás napadlo. Musím vám poděkovat.'' Ino s TenTen na ní koukali s ostavřenými pusami.  
,,Eh...to..nemáš zač.,'' koktala TenTen. V tu chvíli do květinářství vstoupila Sakura.  
,,Ouvejs.,'' zašeptala Ino.  
,,Čaues holky. Ach, ahoj Hinato.''  
,,Nápodobně Sak.'' Všichni cítili, že atmosféra začíná houstnout.  
,,Nevíte, kde je Naruto? Byla jsem u něj, ale doma není.,'' ptala se Sakura.  
,,Má misi.,'' Odpověděla Ino a doufala, že ji to bude stačit.  
,,S kým? Jakou? Nikdo mi nic neřekl.,'' rozčilovala se Sakura.  
,, Se mnou.'' řekla jednoduše Hinata. Sakura se na ni podívala se zdviženým obočím.  
,,Jak s tebou, když jsi tady? Nejsem blbá.''  
,,Máme misi ve vesnici. Omluvte mě, ale už se musím vrátit. Čágo belo,'' rozloučila se Hinata a odešla.  
,,Tss co si o sobě myslí?''  
,,Nevím co proti ní máš Sakuro. Byly jste kamarádky a ty ses začala k ní takhle chovat. My dvě jsme byly nej kámošky-nerada říkám, že byly, ale je to tak.'' Ino se tvářila naštvaně. Vůbec nechápala Sakuřino chování. Ta ignorovala co ji řekla.  
,,Co to vlastně mají za misi?''  
,,Hlídají dítě velitelky ANBU,'' odpověděla ji TenTen, protože Ino na ni byla naštvaná.  
,,COŽE? CO SI MYSLÍ, ŽE TÍM DOKÁŽE!,'' křičela Sakura.  
,,Co si myslíš ty?! Ječíš tu jak pominutá. Opravdu nevím co se to s tebou stalo. A prosím tě odejdi od tud. Nepotřebuji, abys mi odháněla lidi.'' Ino ji ukázala dveře a Sakura poníženě odešla.


	5. Chapter 5

Hinata šla pomalu zpět do domu. Začalo dost mrznout a tak přidala, ale to neměla dělat. Před dveřmi byl led a Hinata na něm uklouzla a mířila si to přímo na dveře. Narazila do nich a k tomu na ní ze střechy spadl sníh.

Naruto se válel na gauči, sledoval televizi a užíval si chvilku klidu. V tom uslyšel ránu. Šel ke dveřím a otevřel je. Uviděl kupu sněhu a z něj trčela noha. Chvíli mu trvalo než si uvědomil, že to je Hinata. Hned ji vyhrabal, popadl tašky, které byli rozházené kolem a vzal Hinatu dovnitř.  
Ta se celá klepala, protože měla sníh opravdu všude. Sundával ji oblečení a u toho se červenal.  
,,M-měla bys sis jít dát horkou sprchu.'' Hinata jenom kývla a s drkotáním se šourala do koupelny.  
Naruto ji mezitím co se koupala udělal teplý čaj a donesl deky.

Když se Hinata vrátila sesunula se na gauč a kýchla. Zabalila se do dek a v duchu na sebe nadávala. Naruto se posadil vedle ní a podal ji čaj.  
,,Díky.'' Naruto se jen na ni usmál.  
,,Co jsi prosím tě dělala? Najdu tě v kupě sněhu,'' ptal se Naruto.  
,,Uklouzla jsem, narazila do dveří a ze střechy se začal sypat sníh. Jsem fakt nemehlo. To se může stát jen mě.''

Zbytek dne se Naruto staral o Hinatu i o Yuki. Večer se oba dívali na televizi a Naruto si všiml, že se Hinata celá třese. Šáhl ji na čelo a měla ho pořádně horké.  
,,N-naruto je m-mi z-zima.'' Naruto nevěděl co by měl dělat. Vzal ji nahoru a položil ji k ní do postele.  
,,Nemůžu jí tu jen tak nechat. Co když ji horečka neklesne? Možná bych ji měl zahřát. Ale co když mě nenechá. Na tom teď nezáleží.''  
Lehl si k ní a přitáhnul si ji k sobě. Hinata se k němu ještě víc přitiskla a pomalu usla.

Naruto skoro celou noc nespal, protože na ni dával pozor. K ránu si všiml, že už se skoro vůbec netřese a tak zavřel oči a hned usnul. Probudil ho pláč Yuki, která měla hlad, byla pokakaná a všchno dohromady. S těží se vymanil z Hinatina sevření a šel obstarat Yuki. Ještě udělal snídani a donesl ji nahoru. Hinata ještě spala a tulila se k polštáři na kterém spal. Naruto se pro sebe usmál.  
_,,Jak ona je rozkošná.''_  
Nahnul se ní a políbil ji na čelo. Zavrtěla se a na rtech se ji objevil úsměv. Otevřela jedno oko a pak i druhé.  
,,Dobré ráno. Jak jsi se vyspinkala?'' Hinata chvíli mžourala a pak se trošku začervenala.  
,,Díky, moc dobře. Ale ty ty jsi asi moc nespal.''  
,,Měla jsi vysokou teplotu tak jsem na tebe dával šně jsi se třásla. Měl jsem o tebe strach.''  
,,Děkuji to jsi nemusel.''  
_,,Zdálo se mi to nebo mě políbil na čelo. Je tak hodný celou noc byl vzhůru kvůli mně. ''_  
,,Na tady máš snídani.'' Podal ji tác s jídlem.  
,,Já ani nemám hlad. Cítím se jako by mě něco přejelo.'' Sesunula pod deku jako by se schovávala.  
,,Ne ne. Musíš papat. Když nechceš jíst sama tak tě nakrmím,'' řekl se smíchem v hlase a mířil na ní s rohlíkem.  
,,Nééé. Nechci'' Mávala rukama a přitom se smála. Nakonec povolila a všechno snědla.  
,,Co je nového v Konoze?,''zeptal se Naruto potom co dojedla.  
,,Všechno při starým. Ino a TenTen drbou Sakura mě nesnáší. Normálka.''  
,,Počkat jak nesnáší?''  
,,Pořád mě uráží a žárlí na mě. Já ji prostě nechápu, ale ignoruji ji a to jí štve.''  
,,Když o tom tak mluvíš začala se po mě plazit, ale já ji nechci. Připadá mi to otravné.''  
_,,Jo! Kdyby to teď slyšela. Hyuugo Hinato jen tak dál!''_ Na rtech ji hrál pobavený úsměv.  
,,Čemu se směješ?''  
,,Ničemu.'' Nahodila zpátky svůj normální výraz.  
,,Víš co? Bude nejlepší, když budeme spát v jednom pokoji. Nemůžeš se o Yuki v noci starat sama a hlavně ne teď', když jsi nemocná. Pokud ti to teda neva.'' Naruto v duchu spřádal plány a ďábelsky se usmíval.  
,,Ne nevadí.'' Odpověděla v pohodě.  
_,,Co chystáš Uzumaki Naruto.''_


	6. Chapter 6

Hinata byla do týdne úplně zdravá hlavně díky velké péči Naruta. Zrovna v ten den se dozvěděli, že se Ino a Sai budou brát a Ino bude chtít od nich pomoc s přípravami prý aby to bylo dokonalé. Neřekla ji sice s čím přesně, ale i tak souhlasili.

,,Hej Yuki nech ten kunai ležet. Počkat co sním děláš. Ach... to byl můj ramen dattebayo.'' Takhle to vypadalo jednou v poledne. Naruto se zrovna chystal jíst ramen, ale Yuki měla jiný názor. Vzala kunai, který ležel vedle ní a začala s ním bodat do ramenu a vytahovat s ním nudle. Když už skoro nic nebylo v misce Yuki vypadala jako nudlová víla. Naruto celý supěl, ale za chvíli se uklidnil.  
,,Já s tebe jednou vyrostu. To je maminka si stebou asi hodně užívá.''  
,,Tata dattebayo.,'' řekla Yuki. Naruto byl překvapený. Bylo to poprvé co něco řekla a ještě k tomu ho prohlásila z tátu a vzala mu hlášku.''  
,,Ne já nejsem tvůj táta.''  
,,Děje se něco Naruto-kun? Proč tak máváš rukama a ty nudle na hlavě...'' Při pohledu na Yukiinu hlavu posetou nudlemi a její vysmátý obličej se začala smát.  
,,Mama dattebayo?''  
,,Ne já nejsem tvoje máma. Ta se vrátí za dva týdny.''  
,,Mě řekla zase, že jsem její táta a úplně mi zdevastovala oběd.''  
Naruto se ji snažil vzít ji kunai, ale nechtěla mu ho dát.  
,,No tak dej mi ho nebo si ublížíš.'' Když Hinata viděla, že se Narutovi nedaří zkusila to ona.  
,,No tak zlato dej mi to. Nechceš si přece něco udělat.'' Yuki ji hned kunai podala.  
,,Díky. A teď tě jdeme zbavit těch nudlí.'' Zbavila ji ''ozdoby'' a vykoupala ji.

,,Hey děcko co chceš vlastně dělat?''  
,,Pozorovat. Použijju Ero-seninovu taktiku.''  
,,Já myslel, že ty tohle neděláš.''  
,,Situace změnila můj názor. Už vím co má nejradši a teď je čas na hloubější průzkum. Jak říkal Ero-senin ''Obhlídnout terén''.  
,,Tss tohle ti říkám od začátku a tys mě vůbec neposlouchal.''  
,,No dobré. Nepruď mě teď.'' Ukončil svůj rozhovor a dál se věnoval svým myšlenkám.  
,,Bude mít narozky a musím pro ní vymyslet nějaký originální dárek. Možná bych se měl s někým poradit.''

,,Naruto pojď jsem prosím.'' Naruto přišel do koupelny a jako vždy, když Hinata Yuki koupala, byla celá mokrá.  
,,Dej mi ji já ji usuším.'' Převzal si ji a Hinata se na něj usmála.  
,,Tata rád mama dattebayo!''  
,,Pst to neříkej. A nejsem tvůj táta.'' Hinata tohle, ale neslyšela, protože byla už pryč.

Večer, když se šla Hinata koupat šel Naruto na věc. Počkal si až pustí sprchu a pomalu se plížil do koupelny.  
,,Jestli mě uvidí tak mám pšknej průšvih. Nechtěl bych to schytat jukenem.''  
Potichu otevřel dveře a šel dovnitř.  
,,Co to sakra dělám. Neměl bych tu vůbec být.'' Už byl uvnitř. Uviděl její oblečení i se spodním prádlem. Začal rudnout. Podíval se do sprchy. Ještě více zrudnula z nosu se mu spustila krev.  
Zakolísal a do něčeho narazil.  
,,Je tu někdo?'' Naruto rychle vylezl z koupelny a uháněl pryč.  
,,Tak to nedávám. Já se zblázním. Co budu dělat? Doufám, že na to nepřijde. Ale za ten pohled to stálo.''


	7. Chapter 7

Hinata zastavila sprchu a rozhlédla se po koupelně. Nikoho ale neviděla.  
,,To je divné. Opravdu jsem někoho slyšela, ale možná se mi to jenom zdálo.''  
Osušila se a vylezla z koupelny. Sešla dolů do obýváku a na pohovce našla Naruta jak tam sedí s divným výrazem ( v tomhle případě perverzní) a Yuki, která ožužlávala Narutův rukáv od mikiny.  
,,Em Naruto-kun je ti něco? Napraštil ses nebo tak něco?'' Naruto ji nevnímal a Yuki mu začala slintat i na ruku, ale on si toho pořád nevšímal.  
,,Naruto!,'' řekla už trochu hlasitěji. Naruto se na ni otočil pořád s tím výrazem ve tváři. Kdyby na Hinatině místě byla Sakura Naruto už by měl otisk její pěsti na tváři.  
,,Je ti dobře?'' Hinata měla starost o jeho duševní stav(kdo by taky neměl, že?). Dotázaný se konečně probral.  
,,Promiň trošku jsem se zamyslel.'' Proplesknul si tváře a všiml si, že má kus rukávu mokrý a poslintanou ruku.  
,,Ááááá fuj co to je za sliz?! Mám to úplně po celém ksichtu!,'' křičel Naruto. Hinata se jako obvykle tomu smála. Poslední dobou to bylo dost často.  
,,Yuki tě zase žužlala.''  
,,Ach to jsi byla ty. Jsi ale malý čertík.'' Yuki se na ně dívala andělským pohledem jako, že ona nic.  
,,Smirák dattebayo!'' Povykovala rozesmátě Yuki a ukazovala na Naruta.  
,,Co to zase říkala?,'' ptala s Hinata.  
,,A-ale nic. Myslí, že potřebuje přebalit.,'' vykoktal ze sebe rychle Naruto, popadl Yuki a pádil s ní pryč. Bylo to tak rychlé, že to Hinata ani nestačila zaregistrovat. Naruto dal Yuki rovnou spát a šel se projít večerní Konohou.

Byla tma jak v pytli a jediné světlo bylo od pouličních lamp. Čerstvě napadlý sníh křupal pod jeho nohama přesně podle rytmu jeho kroků. Přemýšlel o tom co by měl Hinatě koupit a řekl si, že ji koupí první věc, kterou uvidí a bude se mu líbit. Cestou narazil na Ino se Saie, kteří se zrovna domlouvali na tom kolik hostů pozvou, ale spíš se hádali.  
,,Čaute vy dva. Ještě jste se nevzali a už se hádáte. ''  
,,Ahoj Naruto. My se nehádáme jen diskutujeme.''  
,,Jo jasně Saii,'' zasmál se Naruto.  
,,Naruto dvacátého sedmého vás budu s Hinatou potřebovat na zkoušku,'' oznámila mu Ino.  
,,Zkoušku čeho. A nemá v ten den Hinata narozeniny?''  
,,Zkoušku svatby ty pako. A to já moc dobře vím, ale na jiný termín se mi nepodařilo sehnat místnost do které by nesněžilo. Ona stejně nikdy nepořádala žádnou oslavu, ale dárky jsme ji dávali vždycky.'' Naruto se nad tím zamyslel a uznal, že má Ino pravdu. Jako naschvál se objevila Sakura.  
,,Tak Naruto my už půjdeme a pozdravuj Hinatu,'' rozloučila se s ním rychle Ino a táhla Saie pryč.  
,,Ahoj Naruto. Dlouho jsme se neviděli,'' pozdravila ho Sakura.  
,,Ahoj. No víš mám takovoou misi.''  
,,Já vím. S Hinatou, že. Musí to být velká otrava být s ní v jednom domě a ještě hlídat nějaký děcko. Bez tak s ní není vůbec žádná zábava-''  
,,Přestaň takhle mluvit! Jediné co je tady otravné jsi tady ty. Nedivím se, že jsi pořád sama. Úplně jsi zahořkla. A s Hinatou je ohromná legrace a ta malá je úžasná. To co ti teď řeknu je možná kruté, ale je to pravda. Ty prostě nesneseš, když je někdo lepší než jsi ty. Nesneseš to, že Hinatu učila taky bábi Tsunade a zvládla to rychleji než ty. Místo abys jsi si přišla pro nějakou radu, nebo se učili společně, jsi se prostě stala nesnesitelnou. Kam se poděla ta stará Sakura?'' Sakura se na něj dívala s otevřenou pusou a pak se zašklebila.  
,,Možná máš pravdu. Jsem taková, ale já prostě chci dosáhnout toho co chci za KAŽDOU cenu a je mi jedno co v tom stojí. A to se týká i tebe.'' Naruto na ni neměl nervy a tak řekl jen sbohem a odešel zpět.  
_,,Já přece dostanu všechno co chci tak proč ne i tebe,'_' pomyslela si Sakura a opět se zašklebila.


	8. Chapter 8

Naruto byl ze Sakuřina chování rozhozený. Naštvaný přišel do domu a zjistil, že je tam nějak moc ticho a tma. Šel nahoru do pokoje a otevřel dveře. V posteli spala Hinata a vedle ní Yuki. Obě vypadaly tak křehce a nevině. Obě je pohladil po tváři a na tváři měl úsměv. Úplně zapomněl na Sakuru. Převlékl se a lehl si vedle nich.

Ráno s probudila první Hinata jelikož ji Yuki začala cucat prst a pak následně si hrát s jejími vlasy.  
,,Ahoj maličká. Vidím, že jsi už čilá. Bude se mi po tobě stýskat až se tvoje maminka vrátí.'' Mluvila na ni a hladila ji po vláscích. Všimla si, že vedle leží Naruto a trochu chrápe. Usmála se.  
,,Vypadá to, že se tady někdo vrátil pozdě domů.No nic, půjdeme dolů.''

Naruto se probudil o hodinu později. Vstal z postele, podíval se na sebe do zrcadla(jak neobvyklé,že) a prohrábl si rukou vlasy. Vzpomněl si na včerejší rozhovor se Sakurou a svraštil obočí. Rychle to ale zahnal. Uvědomil si, že brzo bude zase sám doma. Rozhodně to tak nechtěl nechat.  
,,Yosh! Všechno jde zatím v pohodě dattebayo.''

,,Ahoj Naruto,''pozdravila ho Hinata. Zrovna si užívala chvíli klidu, protože Yuki si hrála.  
,,Ahoj. Včera jsem potkal Ino se Saiem. Máme se příští týden ve čtvrtek dostavit... heh já to zapomněl kam.'' Nervozně se škrábal na zátylku.  
,,Aha... To nevadí stejně musím ještě zejít za TenTen a ta bude určitě s Ino.

Naruto po celý týden pokračoval v svém výzkumu. Pár krát to měl o fous, ale zatím žije. Jendou ráno byla Hinata překvapena, když uviděla na stole její oblíbené jídlo.  
,,Naruto jak víš, co mám nejradši?''  
,,Stačí trochu pozorování.'' Hinata se trošku nedoůvřivě podívala, když řekl pozorování, ale nechala to plavat. Zrovna v ten den měli jít na Ininu zkoušku. Museli s sebou samozřejmě vzít i Yuki. Té se vůbec nelíbilo, že musí na sobě mít tolik oblečení. S velkými obtížemi se dostavili na místo.  
Přes noc totiž zase sněžilo a všude byla kopa sněhu. Prodírali se jí jak, když jdou Greenpeace zachraňovat na Antarktidu tučňáky.  
,,Já tu Ino asi uškrtím. Asi se zbláznila nebo co. Proč s tím nepočká do jara vůbec to místo kam máme přijít je jen nějaká louka.,'' rozčiloval se Naruto. Hinata nic neříkala. Na místě, kde normálně nic není, stála velká budova ze dřeva. Byli překvapeni a rychle vlezli dovnitř.  
,,No konečně jste tady. Čekáme jen na vás!'' Hinata se rozhlédla po místnosti. Všimla si, že je přítomna snad půlka Konohy a místnost byla plná dřevěných věcí.  
,,Hey Ino. Vidím, že jsi bohatě využila schopností Yamata-taičo,'' podotkla Hinata.  
,,No tak trochu. Teď leží tam v rohu.''  
Naruto se snažil z Yuki sundat všechny vrstvy s pomocí síly mladí v podobě Leeho. Shikamaru na to znuděně koukal a prohlásil, jako vždy, že to je otrava. Ino ho hned majzla umělou kytkou místo Temari, protože ta byla doma a léčila se z angíny (Shikamara).  
,,Tak na co nás tady potřebuješ?,'' zeptal se netrpělivě Naruto.  
,,Jste tady proto, že chci vyzkoušet jak to bude v den svatby vypadat. Chybí mi tu Temari, která měla se Shikamarem dělat ženicha a nevěstu, takže potřebuju místo nich někoho jiného. Hlásí se někdo dobrovolně?'' Všichni byli ticho. Naruto se divil proč tu není Sai, ale to moc neřešil, protože se snažil schovat za Gai-senseie.  
,,Naruto pojď sem,'' zavolala ho Ino.  
,,Proč já dattebayo?'' Vylezl zpoza Gaie, který prohlásil, že do toho musí dát sílu mládí.  
,,Hinato můžeš prosím.'' Hinata zoufale zasténala. Podívala se na Ino pohledem''Až tu nikdo nebude tak uvidíš.''  
,,Takže. Postavte se támhle. Pak půjdete semhle a zkončite tady.'' Ino je dirigovala, ale stejně to bylo k ničemu. Zaúkolovala i ostatní a ani ti nevěděli vo co go.  
,,Tak to bude pěkně dlouhej den,'' povzdechl si Naruto.


	9. Chapter 9

,,Já se z vás zblázním! Nemůžete takhle stát.,'' jančila Ino. Všichni už ji měli plné zuby.  
Hinata si znuděně povzdechla a přemýšlela o tom kdo ji dá tu největší šílenost. Naruto zase přemýšlel nad svým plánem a jestli se třeba něco nezvrtne. Yuki byla mezitím v péči Leeho, který ji nějak přestal zvládat a do ruky se ji dostal kunai. Máchala s ním všude kolem sebe a potom ho hodila. Kunai přiletěl Narutovi před nosem a letěl dál na Hinatu. Ta ho chytla do ruky.  
,,Sakra Lee říkal jsem ti, že ji nemáš dávat kunai do ruky!, '' křičel na něj Naruto.  
Hinata toho všeho za celý den měla dost a tak se naštvala a ten kunai co chytla hodila na Kakashiho, který byl v roli oddávajícího, a strefila se do jeho knížky.  
,,Kdo to byl?'' Díval se po všech a pohledem se zastavil na Shikamarovi, který zrovna zíval.  
,,No já to nebyl. To ona.,'' ukázal na Hinatu. Ta se na něj škaredě podívala.  
,, Jsi nebezpečná. Kdysi Jsi byla taková tichá holka a teď se tě musím bát.''  
,,Nemusel by jste, kdyby jste nečetl tu zvrhlou knížku a děl co těď máte dělat ať už můžeme konečně domů.'' Kakashi raději zavřel knížku a začal konečně dělat co měl.

Konečně to už měli za sebou a mohli jít konečně domů, ale nevěděli, že celá tahle šaškárna měla svůj jistý záměr.  
Yuki byla strašně protivná, že chudák Lee s ní málem zešedivěl.  
,,Naruto, že vezmeš Yuki já musím pobrat ty dárky.''  
,,Jasně. A pak ti je pomůžu rozbalit.''  
Opět to trvalo dobu než se dostali zpátky do domu. Naruto cestou zapadl do sněhu a málem se od tama nedostal. Když dorazili hned dali Yuki spát a sami šli do obýváku rozbalovat dárky a u toho popíjeli saké. Naruto zrovna vybaloval dárek od Ino. Hned jak ho vytáhl tak ho honem dal zpátky a zrudnul.  
,,Ukaž Naruto, co to je?'' Hinata byla zvědavá co ji Ino tentokrát dala. V balíčku bylo podvazkové spodní prádlo a u toho přáničko, které si radši nechala na později, protože moc dobře Ino znala.

Oba měli už dost vypité, ale Naruto toho v sobě měl více, aby se nakopnul. Zničeho nic objal vysmátou Hinatu a dal jí pusu. Nejprve na tváře a pak ji začal líbat na rtech. Hinata byla v šoku, ale po chvíli se zapojila. Po chvíli se museli od sebe odtrhnou, aby se nadechli.  
,,Naruto co to děláš?,'' zeptala se ho omámeně Hinata.  
,,Miluju tě.'' Odpověděl ji jednoduše a znova ji políbil a dal do toho všechno. Hinata se cítila jako by ji v břiše lítalo tisíce motýlků. Naruto ale zašel i dál. Začal ji sundávat z ramen ramínko od pyžama a stále ji líbal. Hinata nezůstávala pozadu a vysvlékla Narutovi tričko. Ani nevěděli jak a byli oba jen ve spodním prádle. Naruto vzal Hinatu do náruče a odnesl si ji do ložnice, kde spolu strávili bouřlivou noc.

Ráno se první probudila Hinata s bolestí hlavy. Chytla se za hlavu a promnula si oči. Chvíli se rozkoukávala a všimla si, že je úplně nahá. Vyděšeně se dívala kolem sebe a snažila si vybavit včerejšek. Pomalu se jí to začalo vybavovat a podívala se na Naruta ležícího vedle ní . Vypadal spokojeně. Hinata měla ve tváři nejistý výraz. Nevěděla jestli si to Naruto bude pamatovat, protože byl opilý. Vylezla z postele, oblékla se a šla se postarat o Yuki. Sedla si sní na pohovku a zničeho nic se jí spustili slzy.  
,,Ploc pláceš?,'' ptala se ji Yuki.  
,,Já sama nevím.''

O hodinu později se probudil Naruto, kterého bolela hlava jako střep. Stěží se vyhrabal z postele a šel hledat Hinatu. Ale nikde ji nenašel a ani Yuki. Našel jen lístek , že jsou u Ten Ten.  
Celý den se neukázali a vrátili se až pozdě večer, kdy už Naruto spal. Hinata si ustlala na pohovce a tam usla.  
Ráno šel Naruto hned dolů a sedl si k Hinatě na zem, aby mu zase neutekla. Čekla až se probudí a hladil ji po tváři. Otevřela oči a zamrkala na Naruta. Rychle se posadila a pokrčila si nohy jako by se bránila.  
,,Hinato, proč jsi se mi včera vyhla?''  
,,Já...já nevěděla jsem co bych ti měla říct po tom.''  
,,Myslel jsem ,že jsi chtěla.''  
,,To ano, ale... proč? ''  
,,Miluju tě. A už dlouho se ti to snažím říct.'' Usmíval se na ní a ona se zese utápěla v těch jeho nebesky modrých očích. Taky mu věnovala úsměv a pohladila ho na tváři.  
,,Taky tě miluju Naruto. Celý svůj život. '' Políbili se a pokračovali by, ale v ten den končila jejich mise.

Dostavili se (opět s menšími potížemi) do kanceláře Hokage. Ta, ale nevypadala moc vesele.  
,,Ale bábi Tsunade proč se tak tváříš. Nejsi ráda, že nás vidíš?''  
,,Naruto teď není čas an vtipy. Velitelka bohužel zemřela. Svou pozici nechala Hinatě, ale Yuki je teď sirotek.'' Naruto s Hinatou se na sebe smutně podívali a potom na Yuki. Ta nevěděla o kom se mluví.  
,,A tohle je pro vás.,'' podala jim obálku. Hinata si ji vzala do ruky a začal ji číst. Potom hned omdlela. Naruto vzal ten papír a po jeho přečtení padl na zadek.  
,,T-to si děláte srandu?!'' Vykoktal Nartuo, když se trochu vzpamatoval. V dopise bylo napsáno, že jsou manželé. Hinata se už probudila.

,,Jo je to vážně pravda. Včera jste to podepsali a ni nevíte jak. Vděčíte za to Ino a Ten Ten.''  
,,Otec bude zuřit.,'' dodala jen Hinata.  
,,Nebude. On už to ví. Chvíli sice pěnil, zbořil mi málem kancelář, ale pak to vzal s klidem.''  
Oba dva byli vyjukaní a trošku naštvaní, ale i šťastní.  
,,Když jsme tedy teď manželé a Yuki nemá teď kam jít, mohli bychom ji adoptovat.,'' navrhl Naruto.  
Tsunade se překvapeně dívala a pak obrátila pohled na Hinatu. Ta jen kývla.  
,,Myslím, že stím nebude problém.''

Yuki, se tedy stala dcerou Hinaty a Naruta. O měsíc později Hinata zjistila, že je těhotná. Narodila se jim holčička a pojmenovali ji Hikari. O čtyři roky později měli další přírůstek do rodiny. Tentokrát to byli trojčata. Dva kluci a jedna holčička.  
Naruto se stal Hokagem a byl jím po dlouhé roky. Všichni žili šťastně dokud to šlo.


End file.
